I'm friends with the Monster
by slayjlee
Summary: What happens when two people meet due to simple wrestling tapes. When two different but similar worlds clash in one company. An out-spoken girl by the name of Gigi gets signed to the WWE and soon comes face to face with the man who makes her have a loss for words. Will she actually become friends with a Monster or is that all in her head that he's a monster? [OCxAmbrose] Rated M.


**- I don't own any WWE characters. All rights reserved.**

**- I only own Gigi Baskara (OC)**

**- Rated M for violence and language. Some sexual activity ahead.**

So, uh. This is my first Fanfiction on here as you can clearly tell. With that being said, enjoy. **xo** - _kay._

* * *

Nothing. That's exactly what I had when I started. Nothing. Everyone who I thought was my friend in High School had turned their backs on me. They weren't too found of my career choice. They all wanted to be Lawyers, Doctors, or Teachers. Some basic things like that - but I was different from the rest. I wanted to be a professional wrestler.

I wanted to feel the thrill of a body slam on a hard mat. I want to feel my body being stretched while the crowd cheered of how far I was being bended. I liked feeling pain. I wanted pain. It actually kept me alive. It was who I was. Behind all the glitz and glamour that I had shown the world, I was a wrestling child. I couldn't change it and quite honestly, I didn't want to change. For what? Being at a job that paid good money, but made me miserable at the same time? _Fuck no._

My mom was upset about my career choice, so after high school I was on my own. The only person that would have probably supported me was my dad considering we used to watch wrestling together, but late 2008 he passed. Other than that no one supported me what so ever.

I soon went to wrestle in gyms in the neighborhood to earn some money, but most of the time I didn't get paid for what I did. I honestly was fine with it. As long as I was in a ring with a willing opponent, then so be it. I didn't need an attire. All I needed was some Pokémon or Batman shirts cut up, shorts, and some converses and I was good. Ready to compete. That teacher bullshit wasn't worth my time. Hearing other people's problems wasn't worth my time. And prescribing medicine I hardly can say was definitely not worth my time.

Nothing was worth my time besides a surface with ropes and four corners.

**Nothing was worth my time besides wrestling.**

* * *

Gigi laid on her living room couch in her apartment. She didn't have a match or anything today, so she figured that she'd just take a load off while watching some old wrestling DVD's that she saved up throughout the years. Some old Wrestlemania matches were her favorite. They were her favorite because she wanted to be were all of those wrestlers were. She wanted to be the top dog. But she knew that it would take time to get were they once were or are currently standing. It was only a matter of time.

She lost her train of thought when she heard the familiar noise of her cell phone coming from underneath her leg.

"Hello?"

"Is this Gigi Baskara?" the unfamiliar voice asked. Gigi sighed and shortly after responded.

"Yeah, this is her. Who is this calling?"

"Well my name is Sarah from Florida Championship Wrestling. How are you tod-"

"Look can you just tell me why you are calling me because honestly I think you have the wrong Gigi. This Gigi is currently signed with CZW and kinda in a storyline and it's pretty damn good, so if you're lookin-" Gigi was cut off by Sarah with her "woahs" and groans.

"Okay," she began, "I was told to inform you that WWE has seen your wrestling tapes from this CZW that you speak of. I was also told to inform you, Gigi Baskara, that we would like you to come down to Florida and met up with one of our personals. I mean if it's okay with you."  
Gigi was confused. Why would they want someone like her? Why would they want a 5'1 chick like her when they could easily go fishing from the latest Victoria Secrets catalog and find them a broad? She seriously needed to think about this. She was in a decent storyline with CZW and she sure as hell didn't want to leave them in the dust while she went to go wrestle for WWE.

"Uh. Look, um, Sarah is it? I'm going to have to call you back on that offer. Because.. you see-" She was once again cut off by Sarah.

"If you're worried about traveling plans and all of that we will be happy to pay for your flight here." she said matter of happily.

"Okay one could you take it down some from cutting me off. This is kinda the second time you've done this and no, it's not traveling arrangements or anything. I'm trying to tell you that I'm in a storyline with another company..." Gigi said, clearly annoyed with the woman on the other line.

"Oh, well you can just call us back whenever." Sarah said. If only she can get in the ring with this ignorant chick, she would in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." Gigi said quickly while inhaling a deep breath and hanging up the phone.

They had said there good-byes and exchanged decent times of when and when not to call each other. Gigi was torn. CZW was the place that had actually given her a place called home. Where she could actually be herself around people in the audience and in the ring. She had the up most respect for people while competing or just hanging out. If WWE was looking for another AJ, then they would have to look somewhere else. She was nothing like AJ. Sure, they were built the same way and sometimes even had the same technical ability, but in her eyes, Gigi will _never_ be like AJ and AJ would _never_ be like Gigi. It got on her nerves that people kept comparing them together. It got old hearing the same thing over and over again.

Without thinking she called Drake Younger.

"Sup G?" he asked. He sounded like he was in the middle of something, but Gigi didn't care. She never cared.

"Listen, uh. I'm going to have to do some.. experimenting with something for a while if you get my drift." she said. She began to notice that her voice started shaking and boy did she want to hide it from him.

"What the fuck are you getting at G?" he replied. He sounded annoyed that she was stalling with what she had to say. He always thought it was ridiculous how she was always out spoken, but when it came to news, she staled.

"Well, uh. I got a call from FCW. You know, that WWE developmental stage before you get called to the main roster." her voice suddenly became quiet. She wasn't scared of Drake, but she got nervous when it came to news. Especially if it was her telling the news.

"Yeah, I know and I-" He was soon cut off by her rambling.

"And they called to say that they wanted me for developmental training."

"Yeah, I know and I-"

"I don't think I should go because I'm already in a storyline with CZW and I don't want to betray you guys there because you know, you're like family to me," Gigi was talking faster than normal. Drake had never heard her speak like that, let alone get as hyped as she was now.

"Well G, maybe if you shut the fuck up for a second I was going to tell you I know. People from here decided to send a couple of your tapes there for looking," He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "We did the same thing to Jon. Not a big deal. Listen, you're good. One of the best I've seen for a long time. I've seen the division that WWE has as of lately and let me tell you, that ain't all that great. But you.. you have that charisma that other people don't. WWE needs a spitfire like you - so take that chance." He sighed through the phone trying to continue his rant to her. "I've watched you grow into the wrestling industry and it's time for the bird to leave its nest. Take this chance."

Gigi was speechless. He and others wanted her to go to WWE. She didn't understand, they wanted better for her? She was confused. She knew that Jon was there currently. Hell, she was one of the people who had suggested that they send a couple of tapes to WWE, but never did she think they'd do the same to her. It felt like they were trying to get rid of her. Her mind kept telling her that, but her heart kept saying that they loved her and did her a favor.. making her take a step closer to her dream that she often thought about when she was 5 years old.

"I don't know what to say..." she trailed off, but then suddenly remembered something, "Wait! What about my storylin-"

"Don't worry about it. Take your chance. We will always love you here..." he paused for a moment before taking a sigh, "I love you." He said while the stinging sensation of tears began to fall from his eyes across his cheeks.

"I love you guys too," she said while tears formed in her eyes, "Shit man, you're making me cry." she finished while bringing her hand to whip away the salty tears from her face. She hardly ever cried, but this was something that she just had to cry about. She was leaving a company that she grew up with for 4 years of her life. It's like graduating college and being out in the real world.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Drake had coughed. "Listen I gotta go. Call me when you land because you are taking this chance. Bye sunshine." Before she could even tell her good-bye's he hung up. He never acted like this before. Drake was her rock and between the two of them, he was the stronger one when it came to saying good-bye's to people who had left the company for reasons unknown. They weren't dating, but they were friends for going on 4 years now. It hurt knowing they weren't going to be able to see each other everyday like they usually do.

* * *

While sitting Indian styled on the couch she pulled her long auburn hair to a lazy bun on top of her and made her way to her room where she put on her cut up batman shirt with some black basketball shorts. Once she was done, she jumped into bed and just thought about the pros and cons of doing this. The pros eventually had outweighed the cons and the decision was final.

She suddenly remembered who was at FCW.

_Jon Moxley._

Well he didn't go by Mox anymore actually. He went by Dean Ambrose so she's heard. Nothing wrong with the name. She just thought that Jon Moxley had an edge to its name. They never talked while working together, but she did like him. _A lot_. He was her type. Ruthless, careless, violent. Something that she craved for. Much to her understanding, he once said he was a '_sick guy_' per say? Well, whatever he was, she _liked_ it. I mean she was the one who sent the tapes to WWE, but yet she didn't have the balls to say a simple, "Hello" or "Sup", like all the other guys have done. Even though she was considered as one of the guys, she didn't speak to him because, well, she was nervous. Like one of those school girls that you see on Lifetime. It wasn't cute, especially for her reputation that she had in company.

"Stupid Bitch." she muttered to herself before closing her eyes and beginning to let sleep take her away.

_She wasn't ready for this. Oh god, she wasn't ready for this.  
_

She was much more comfortable in CZW or even wrestling in gyms for a couple of bucks.

But it was her time to shine.

It was time for the world to be familiar with the name of _Gigi__ Baskara_.

She just needed to make a simple phone call in the morning to get the show on the road.

* * *

It's not long because it's just a test run. Hopefully an update will come soon. **xo** - _kay._


End file.
